Heartbeats Collection
by Emily Jane Shepard
Summary: Più che una storia, una piccola collezione di emozioni.
1. Clarke: La mia battaglia non è finita!

Loyalties:

Non possiedo diritti su "The 100" e i suoi personaggi, tutti i marchi e i personaggi sono di proprietà dei legittimi proprietari. L'omaggio "Heartbeats Collection" è il frutto della mia immaginazione. Per qualsiasi uso, totale o parziale, si prega di chiedere il permesso.

NdA - The 100 è una delle serie più avvincenti e commoventi, in grado di suscitare una grande moltitudine di pensieri e sensazioni. Quando le emozioni scorrono, scatenano ondate di sentimenti e a volte, non posso fare a meno di scrivere.

Questa raccolta ha lo scopo di mettere insieme eventuali poesie o brevi frammenti, che avrò la necessità di scrivere.

Spero che sarà emozionante e interessante da leggere.

 **Clarke**

 **La mia battaglia non è finita!**

C'è una grotta di ghiaccio,

proprio qui, nel bel mezzo del mio cuore,

dove giace la speranza per il mio amore,

ancora congelata.

...

Per tutta la notte, continuo ad ascoltare.

La sua presenza risuona nell'abisso del mio silenzio,

come un fruscio sibilante nel vento, che

gradualmente diventa voce.

La sua voce adorabile mi ristora,

dolce eco che non smette di accarezzare i miei sogni.

 _"Sarò sempre con te!"_

...

C'è un istante,

appena prima di dormire,

dove i pensieri si trasformano in intuizioni,

dove il buio diventa luce.

Anelo di sentire il suono della sua voce,

ancora una volta.

Ho così paura di smarrire la mia strada.

Nessun altro può strapparmi via da questa notte.

...

Sono qui,

immobile, davanti alla sua porta chiusa,

ma il mio amore non si arrenderà, mai.

Io non posso lasciarla andare!

...

Non voglio mollare,

non ancora.

La mia battaglia non è finita!

Non sono venuta fin qui per sopravvivere.

Io voglio vivere,

ancora insieme, io e lei!

...

Mi sento come se lei mi stesse aspettando,

da qualche parte, oltre il buio là fuori.

Non posso sconfiggere i miei demoni,

senza sentire il battito del suo cuore.

...

La sua promessa si nasconde tra le ombre,

nel nero pece,

dietro la sua porta chiusa.

Lei non può lasciarmi fuori da sola!

Sento che mi sta ancora aspettando.

Ho bisogno di trovare la mia chiave,

lei vuole soltanto farmi entrare!

...


	2. Si sta facendo buio

Loyalties:

Non possiedo diritti su "The 100" e i suoi personaggi, tutti i marchi e i personaggi sono di proprietà dei legittimi proprietari. L'omaggio "Heartbeats Collection" è il frutto della mia immaginazione. Per qualsiasi uso, totale o parziale, si prega di chiedere il permesso.

 **Clarke**

 **Si sta facendo buio**

...

Si sta facendo buio.

Il fiume di sangue scorre lento.

Rosso,

sdraiato sotto i piedi della nostra umanità,

crocifissa.

...

Umanità inchiodata alle proprie croci.

Umanità risorta.

Persa nel proprio dolore,

che tranne l'amore, tutto annienta.

Che tutto consuma, tranne l'amore.

...

Il rosso è sparso ovunque.

Non posso evitare di camminarci dentro.

I miei piedi ne sono impregnati.

E le mie mani?

Cos'è successo alle mie mani?

...

Volevo solo la nostra umanità indietro.

Allora perché la mia umanità salvata mi fa così male?

...

Si sta facendo buio.

La morte disperde la sua eco nel vento.

Piove sangue stanotte,

non smetterà.

...

Custodisco la mia fiamma al sicuro.

La sento.

Lei mi sta ancora aspettando.

È tutto ciò che brilla nel buio.

Tenero raggio di luce,

sorride.

Il mio silenzio, accarezza ancora il suo nome.

...

La vita non ha valore,

senza dolore.

La vita non ha ragione,

senza amore.

Oh, mio dolce amore, ti prego,

rimani!

...

La fiamma è ancora accesa, io la tengo al sicuro.

Piccola, debole fiamma, che arde nel buio.

Tutto ciò che rimane è una fioca lama di luce.

Tutti i miei sogni aggrappati a una sottile, flebile luce,

che brilla nel buio.

...

L'amore trabocca la mia anima di Lei!

Sarà per sempre la mia ragione, non voglio lasciarla andare!

Però,

io sono il buio nel buio.

Sono la notte che non ha mai fine.

Sono la morte e alzo il mio velo.

Io sono _Wanheda!_

...

Indugiano le mie dita,

nell'ultima disperata carezza.

La morte sta chiamando,

a gran voce.

 _"Jus Drein, jus daun!"_

la mia dolce fiamma scivola via,

lentamente.

...

Brucia l'amore,

disciolto in lacrime.

Dolore piove sulle mie guance.

Un'altra mano si chiude sulla mia dolce fiamma,

perduta.

Guardo i miei sogni

e sono da sola.

Cadono a pezzi, tra le dita del _fleimkepa_.

Guardo la mia ultima speranza dissolversi

e imploro.

...

Dio misericordioso, ti prego esisti!

Dimmi che non sono sola!

Ho ascoltato troppo a lungo questo silenzio.

...

Adesso ho paura!

Tutte le mie ferite diventano rosso.

Rosso che alimenta il fiume.

Rosso che fa così male!

Eppure,

la mia anima sta chiamando il suo nome,

la nostalgia della fiamma, non passerà.

...

Un po' di tempo rimane.

Si sta facendo buio.

Dobbiamo andare, la nostra gente ci chiama.

...

Una leggera brezza accarezza la sera.

È calda e fragrante.

La sento avvolgermi nel suo dolce mantello,

amorevolmente.

...

Si sta facendo buio, ma posso intuire la luce.

La mia fiamma è ancora accesa,

continuo a sentire il suo tepore.

...

Lei è rimasta qui,

attraverso la mia anima, mi accarezza.

La sua presenza si diffonde nei miei sensi.

La sua fiamma è al sicuro, di nuovo nel mio cuore!

Tutte le mie ragioni, di nuovo strette tra le mani.

...

Il suo amore scorre come un fiume.

Dolce pensiero, lei si propaga attraverso il mio dolore.

Lei allevia la mia solitudine,

lei nutre il mio cuore,

lei trasforma in desiderio l'attesa.

Io la vedrò di nuovo, adesso lo so.

La mia battaglia non è finita!

...


End file.
